If $x \circledcirc y = 5y+4$ and $x \dagger y = 4x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $(1 \dagger 2) \circledcirc -1$.
We don't need to find $1 \dagger 2$ because $x \circledcirc y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \circledcirc -1$ $ x \circledcirc -1 = (5)(-1)+4$ $ \hphantom{x \circledcirc -1} = -1$.